


fear of the world and the way it makes you feel

by RellysTales



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, bear with her, fran is gonna be generally a mean person for a bit, franfiction, pain ensues, spicy milk mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RellysTales/pseuds/RellysTales
Summary: Fran Beans is lost, can her friends bring her back to her senses?
Relationships: Rafael Davids & Fran Beans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fear of the world and the way it makes you feel

It's hard to describe exactly what it's like to meet Rafael Davids for the first time. The best way to imagine it is to think of the biggest and tallest old oak in the forest. The birds rest upon it and it seems fully at peace with its place in the universe. 

Now imagine the oak standing up out of its roots, happy to see you, and falling on you, killing you instantly.

It must be said: Rafael Davids is less a man and more a force of nature. He dominates every room he's in, and his smile is infectious. At 7 foot 7 and nearly half as wide as he is tall, you'll see him coming if you don't hear him first. His voice is loud and deep, and his laugh shakes the room. 

All of this is important to know, because in all the years of him and Fran Beans living together, the only things the apartment could never be were silent and still. Until now. 

Any time Fran was in the apartment Raf could feel the warmth draining from their humble home. Where normally she brought a kind of quiet calm to situations, he could tell there was a storm of emptiness inside her. 

It had been this way since Case died. A few other folks on the team thought she was handling it well in the short term, but Raf knew her too well. 

He was distraught, if not surprised, when after the moment the last game finished, he couldn't find her. She didn't come home for five days. 

He wanted to give her space but…. around day three he started inquiring about her. Worrying about her a lot. 

When finally she came home, and her arm was busted up, with Case's briefcase hanging from it, he winced. 

People often mistook the big red vampire's jovial approach to life for carelessness. But he wasn't careless, he cared more for his friends than he would guess any of them knew. It was this that drew him to Fran, though he'd claim it was because she was one of the only ones who could stomach his trademark beverage, the reality was that from the moment he met her he knew she was the kind of person who would lay down her life for her friends. 

His heart broke seeing her dodge not just his attempts to reach out, but everyone's. She still cared for the young Cells, but not with warmth, only with duty. No longer did she listen to Brock talk about the events of his husband's streams, nodding as though she understood even a single word. Gone were the nights where Raf and Fran would sit and watch the worst movies they could find, and she'd stifle a laugh at him for tearing up at poorly made dramatic moments. 

She had no interest in anything. He missed his friend. 

And yet like the swordswoman she was, she dodged his every attempt to approach her adeptly. The moment she arrived home each night he’d swear she teleported directly from the front door to her room, never even giving him the chance to draw her in. (He would later learn that this magic trick was pulled off by her entering through the window, no small feat as they lived on the third floor).

This went on for days, until one day, through extensive planning and pulling info from no small number of Cells, he managed to finally catch her in the parking lot. 

"Fran!" 

She tried to turn away and act like she hadn't heard him, but he caught up to her. 

"Hey! My car is broken down, any way you could give me a lift?" 

This was true, but it should be noted that Mr. Davids himself had "covertly" (I. E. wearing a trench coat) paid off several Cells to tear random stuff out from under the hood of his ride. 

After a long sigh she silently nodded, and the pair walked the rest of the way to her car, a beat up old pick up truck which clearly struggled to support the weight of the two giants. 

The silence was thick in the air. Broken only by the occasional sound of the old truck's blinker and the ever present jangling of the chain melded to Fran's wrist. 

When he couldn't take it anymore, the red giant spoke up. 

"Hey Fran, so I um. I got Alpaca Terror 4, and I was wondering if-" 

Monotone, she interrupted him in her trademark drawl, "I'm busy." 

"Ah. Right. Well maybe this weekend then?" 

"Darndest thing I'm busy then too. I'm actually swamped for the time being." 

"Fran…" 

"You know, we all miss them too… but they wouldn't want you to shut down like this. We… We all care about you. I've been really worried. " 

Fran simply glared ahead at the road, unflinching.

"The other day I was talking to Burke and-" 

"What does he know! What in the hell do any of y'all know. This ain't some goofy problem you c'n solve by drinking your dumb milk! It's real and it's mine to handle." 

The truck came to a very sudden stop. Raf looked over and noticed her hands had dug into the steering wheel where she was holding it. 

"We're here. Get out." 

The car shook and lifted as he stood up and got out. 

"Aren't you gonna come inside?" 

"No. I'm going back to fix your damn car." 

And then she drove off. 

When he walked out in the morning, his car was sitting, as brand new, in his usual parking spot. He got in and couldn't recall a time he'd felt more alone. 


End file.
